


Lovesick Fool

by Starship_Spectacle



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Awkwardness, Confusion, Crushes, Dorks, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Gay Panic, Love Confessions, Lovesickness, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Outer Space, POV Alternating, Post-Canon, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starship_Spectacle/pseuds/Starship_Spectacle
Summary: Marx is known as a strongminded individual with more tricks up his sleeve than one can count. However, as his friendship with Kirby seems to progress he finds himself the victim of a merciless and deadly illness- Love!(Including Smug friend Magolor and Overprotective Meta Knight.)
Relationships: Kirby/Mark | Marx
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Lovesick Fool

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed the lack of cute Marukabi fanfics so I decided to take it upon myself to make more.
> 
> Hahaha

Visiting Popstar became a bit more frequent for the jester. Nova had been dealing with other situations, meaning that Marx had to sit out on cosmic travel for a bit. It didn't bother him too much personally, but he'd rather be in the starship he was taken into as his home than in the planet he tried to take over a few years back. Though, he had to admit that Dreamland was still as bright as it was in his last visit. Well, maybe while he's here he could catch up with the few comrades he had.

Noddy, a lifelong companion, would surely enjoy his arrival so he was at the top of the list. The Halcandran traveller would surely appear sooner than later in his ship. It's possible that he may end up bothering Marx with his presence again so it was honestly best to avoid him… Then there was the young hero of the land.

Ah yes, Kirby. Soft pink hair and a face that could win over anyone's heart, no matter how cold. There were obvious mixed feelings there. Marx had attempted to make amends with the Star Warrior after years of “being dead” and it seemed like they were on… Better terms. However, nothing could erase the strange awkward air that arose any time the two interacted for a select amount of time. Possibly one of the reasons as to why his visits were always so short. There was a slight anxiousness there. He couldn't tell why. The hatchet had been buried but…

Eh… maybe it was best not to think about it.. He could just stay here and avoid the Star Warrior.. But that'd be rude, wouldn't it? Maybe at the very least he could try to manage a simple greeting. A small “hello” or a quick “how are you” before settling his business… that wouldn't hurt.

Hopefully. 

Now sitting up in one of the numerous trees that inhabited the area, the magician looked down from the branches. Nothing interesting to look at yet. It was a calm day for once by the looks of it. Birds singing, bugs buzzing, leaves swaying in the soft breeze, sun shining…

He had to admit it was nice.. Good for a poem.. He'd remind himself to write it later.

“..hmm…” Marx's eyes shifted to the side almost lazily. Maybe he should go down there. Staying up here wasn't helping anything, and he'd have to get some energy out one way or another. A walk. Maybe a stroll. Maybe a quick flight around the planet? Or maybe-

  
  


Huh?

  
  


Something caught his eye. Among all of the green of the forest leaves was a color that usually didn't belong. One that started to make him anxious.

Pink.

_ Oh no. _

The purple haired male shot up from the tree he was in. Golden wings appearing behind him as he fled the forest. The inexplicable anxiousness had taken over, now flying quickly away. He didn't even understand why he panicked in the first place. They were on good terms! ….right?

Well… the last time they talked they were. So why so scared?

Marx shook his head, gliding for a few moments before landing on a field. “This is ridiculous.” He spat, grumbling under his breath as he sat on the grassy floor. An irrational fear? Of Kirby no less?? Preposterous! Outrageous! Impossible! He'd go mad before even thinking of it! There was nothing to fear there. Absolutely nothing!

  
  


His racing heart said otherwise. Maybe it was just a mistake… right?

Marx sighed. “I can't cower like this.. I-I just need to say hello. That's all..” Yeah.. That'd smooth things out. “Just a small greeting is all…” He still failed to understand why the episode had happened in the first place. He looked up at the sky and then at the direction he came from. The direction the forest was in. With a deep breath and a quick jump up, he flew his way back there. Heart still beating at an annoying rate.

Twas just a small startle.. Nothing to worry about. The road between them was still rocky. There was still some time to pave over it..

Landing back in the forest, Marx took a look around. Blinking at the brown trunks and green foliage. The color he saw wasn't there anymore. He shook his head in confusion. Was.. Was he imagining it? No.. Was he? The magician looked around again. He couldn't be possibly losing his mind over something so small! Maybe he just saw a flower or the light reflected in the wrong way! He stood there, in his own delusions..

“Hey! Marx?”

His heart must've stopped.

The jester turned slowly, eyes meeting the bright blue starry ones that belonged to the hero. Kirby was right in front of him. Smiling in greeting. “I didn't know you were dropping by today. Nice to run into you!”

He paused. Possibly staring. Unsure of how to process the sudden occurrence. So he wasn't imagining it! Marx snapped out of his daze with an embarrassed expression. One he hoped he wouldn't be caught dead with. “U-um yes..” His voice wasn't helping either. “Nice to s-see you too, Kirby..” What was this nervousness?! It was getting annoying!

Kirby tilted his head to the side a bit. Clearly catching some of the unease. “Are you okay? You look a bit… flushed.”

“W-what?” Marx squinted in confusion.

Kirby pointed at his own face to help demonstrate. “Your face is uh.. Kinda red.” His own rosy cheeks were always present. This prompted Marx to touch his face. It was warm. Warmer than it should be.

“Oh.. Ooh… g-goodness.. Is it really that red?!?” He wasn't taking it well. “I don't know why, I didn't get sick did I?! Where's this fever come from?!” Most of those words were directed at himself. 

“C-calm down! Uh.. Do you feel light headed?” The Star Warrior himself started to look worried for his ally's wellbeing. Blue eyes peering with concern.

“Gah…” Looking at them directly didn't help. Marx's eyes shifted to the side. What was he going to say? He clearly didn't really feel sick per se, but he sure as hell didn't feel normal! Marx could only say this as he averted his gaze. “I.. I'm fine. Thank you.”

“Are you sure?” Kirby persisted. Puzzled by the sudden change.

_ Damn those eyes! Why can't I look at them without feeling strange?! _ The magician nodded a bit too frantically. “I- I need to go.” He still had his gaze elsewhere before shooting up once more into the air. Disappearing right in front of the pink haired one. Kirby blinked a bit in confusion at the awkward encounter. “A-alright…” was a soft mumble that came from him as he continued to walk about the forest.

_ This is ridiculous.. _ Marx headed back to another empty field. Pulling the hat he had over his face in a mix of shame and confusion. A soft, lone mumbled breath came out. “What's wrong with me..?” It clearly wouldn't be the last time he asks this. At least not today.

  
  
  


\----------

  
  
  


“Woah. You sure that happened?” Orange-yellow eyes watched in amusement as the magician had explained the earlier events. A light smile was painted on the Halcandran's face. Marx had hoped not to run into him, but he was desperate to know what was going on. Magolor seemed like his best bet. He's had a rough past with the hero as well.

“Well. You seem like you're in a pinch.” Magolor adjusted the scarflike cloth around his neck. Clearly intrigued. His smirk sparked an annoyance in Marx. “What? What does that mean?!” He wanted answers. On second thought, maybe the Halcandran shouldn't have been his first choice. 

“Patience, bud. Snap again and ya might pop!” The hooded male chuckled, leaning a bit on the ship's control desk. The jester wouldn't stand for this, a small growl left his throat but he kept to himself. “Well?” He grew impatient. “What is it?” Teeth gritting.

Magolor shook his head, brown hair swaying slightly. “Well? I've got the diagnosis done,” he continued with a playful grin, “I bet you wanna hear it.”

Close to snapping again, the magician was already starting to open his mouth before the other interrupted him.

“You  _ are _ sick. Blushing face? Racing heart? Nervousness and inexplicable temperature change? Friend, those are telling signs of a  _ really _ bad fever.”

This struck a bit of fear into him.

“Fever?! Of what kind? I don't remember falling ill anywhere..” 

  
  


Magolor's grin persisted. “Why, you're down with a bad case of  _ love fever _ !”

  
  
  


_ What? _

  
  


Was this a joke?! Marx blinked a bit before hissing at the other. Insulted in every sense of the word. “What?! Are you  _ trying _ to mock me?!” He started with a growl. “This is serious! I scarcely have time to deal with your-”

“With my foolishness and unintelligent quips,  _ I know _ .” The other wizardly being held a shrug accompanied with an expression that showed clear disinterest in the purple mage's anger. He held a gloved hand to dismiss the cruel air surrounding the other. “But hear me out. You clearly haven't felt any of this before, have you?”

Marx was hesitant, sharpness dulled over for a moment. “I mean.. No. I haven't.. But that's preposterous! I-it can't possibly be that! Y-you're wrong..” 

“You're stuttering.” The hooded male pointed out. Now his defense was deemed useless. “It means you don't know.” A sharp toothed smirk came from him.

“Quiet! I am very well aware of what I feel and I assure you it isn't that! I'll prove it! I probably caught something o-on my way here..” Marx wasn't going to fall for that. Magolor just shook his head with a fake sigh. “Suit yourself pal, but I still think you oughta give it a try. There's clearly something else there.. But you're gonna be stubborn and ignore what I'm saying just to prove me wrong, hm?”

Marx didn't need to say anything to that. A stern glance from him was enough to let the ship captain know the answer.

“Welp. I guess you'll go do that then.”

And do that he will.

“At least close the door on your way out.”

  
  
  
  


\---------

  
  
  


It's been a few days stuck in this string of planets. Specifically on Popstar itself. Marx had been staying there for a while, sleeping, flying around. Not really doing much save for a few things. For the majority of his stay, the “sickness” he had only got worse.

Any interaction- if he had any- with the Star Warrior would bring up the same symptoms and effects almost every time. It's gone to a state of avoiding said hero most of the while. Hiding away in the many different locations in Dreamland. Hell, even as the jester tried to focus on menial tasks to keep his mind busy, it would start to wander to the gaze of the star-eyed male.

Now what was this illness called again? The accursed bug in his brain that brought to mind someone else at inopportune moments? Marx refused to give into that strange mage's idea. Love was only in tragedies and plays, none of it really succeeded to reach his cynical heart. However, these weren't the normal symptoms of a flu or fever…

They were annoying, however. That was for sure.

  
  


But how would he get rid of it? Medicine, maybe? No. That's what he considered at first but knew that was virtually useless. Maybe seek advice from someone who  _ isn't _ Magolor. He wouldn't dare speak to those close to Kirby, given that some of them disliked him. Especially that knight… As much as Marx seemed to have a mutual distaste for him, it's not like he could completely blame him anyway.

He sure as hell wasn't going to tell  _ him _ of this.

“Stupid..” The lack of words for this was so grave, the jester resorted to using such a simple term. Sitting atop some sort of roof. The castle of the king was in sight, not too far off by the looks. Maybe he'd just sit there. Yeah. There's no problem with that, right? Maybe if he stayed in one spot and did nothing the confused feelings will fade away. This could work if he just stayed patient, which he rarely ever was. Staying still? Not quite his forte.

But he tried for a moment…

  
  


A few minutes passed. He stayed, patiently waiting for it to leave him.

  
  


_ Maybe this won't be so bad! _

  
  


Then some more… He had gained some optimism.. Starting an attempt to let himself forget his annoyances.. They lingered. Marx then proceeded to close his eyes to see if looking away from the blue sky would help.

  
  


_...I'll just clear my mind… _

  
  


A few more minutes went by… Blue sky.. Blue, just like-

  
  


_ …..Damn it. _

His eyes snapped open, for a moment Marx seemed to panic before regaining himself. He stood up, holding a hand to his head. “No.. No this can't be it..” He muttered to himself. The denial and spite that have been fueling him throughout this was starting to fade. The cruel reality was starting to show itself.

This is much worse than any normal illness.  _ Much _ worse. Not only would this mean that  _ Magolor _ was right out of all people, but it also meant… the possibilities were hard to keep up with. How could he get rid of these feelings?! Marx knew he couldn't hide them under mask making or poetry or anything of the sort that he'd try to do. No.. But.. He can't face Kirby.. He can't even talk to him! How was any of this going to go?? 

  
  


And.. What would happen if he did tell Kirby? What would confronting him even do?! Would the Star Warrior think of it as a cruel joke played for laughs? They were barely on good terms, surely he wouldn't react well.. Especially not after-

“Good heavens..” The magician shook his head. No. None of that. He wasn't going to remind himself of that.. The final resolution in mind came as a nervous sort of self conversation. “I cannot do that.. No.. No.. Oh! I could leave the planets! Possibly when Nova comes by, I'll ask to never come back! Haha! I- I could avoid this place completely a-and  _ all _ of my worries will fade with the wind!” Avoiding the problem. According to Marx, it was the best solution. Madly laughing to himself for a moment before realizing he wasn't the only one who heard it.

“All of your problems, you say.”

The magician paused in place, nervous misplaced laughter was replaced with a silent quiver.  _ Oh stars.. Please.. Don't let it be.. _

“Turn around so I can see your face.” The stern and solid voice from behind him demanded. He had to oblige. The jester turned slowly, now facing the masked knight. He held his hands up just in case to let the other male know he meant no harm. Meta Knight promptly examined him, peering yellow eyes from behind the mask looked him over with slight interest.

“What problems exactly do you expect to be solved..?” Out of all people, it  _ had _ to be the one that trusted Marx the least. He gulped, hands still up. “Now, now, d-don't be hasty… I was.. Just planning to uh.. Leave! T-there's no harm in that…” He tried a smile that only ended up being unconvincing, therefore it made him more suspicious.

“Is that so..? For what reason?” Not backing down, the older Star Warrior continued to interrogate him. This wasn't going to turn out well..

“I-I… have to.” Usually his lies were more convincing. But then again he's sworn off lying for a while. And lying to this guy wasn't an easy feat. It's  _ Meta Knight _ for crying out loud! “Have to?” Marx could already feel the sword at his throat even though it wasn't even in the other's hand.

“Y-yeah… have to go back to Nova! A-and alive! Not.. Cut to pieces by uh.. Y-you.”

  
  


“Hmph..” Examining the magician once more, he took a step back. Though, not yet ready to leave him alone. “Back to my earlier question.. What  _ worries _ were you hoping to solve by leaving?” Voice persisted through the metal mask. It felt like a blade to the head. “T-that's none of your concern!” The magician bristled. Hissing defensively for a moment before gaining a glare from the knight.

“What are you hiding?” He stepped forward once more and Marx knew now he couldn't possibly stay any longer. He already made himself suspect. And telling the truth wasn't an option he had in mind.

With a bright flare of color, the golden wings carried him out of there as quickly as possible. After a while he didn't know whether or not he was being followed by the blue knight. However, one thing was clear in his mind.

_ It was time to leave. And never turn back. _

  
  
  


\----------

  
  
  
  


“Hey. Have you seen Marx?”

“Do you know where he went?”

“Has anyone seen my friend Marx?”

It's been a few days since the warrior last spoke to the trickster. Since then he hasn't come back. No warnings. No signs. Kirby was left curiously searching around Dreamland for his possibly ill ally. Not a lot of people seemed to even know where he was.

Did he leave and not tell him or something?

Whatever it was, the last time they met was worrisome to Kirby. Blushing, stuttering… something was clearly wrong! Marx doesn't do that!

After a few moments of going around and asking, the warrior decided it'd be best to ask some people Marx actually tolerated. Not all of his companions were comfortable with the jester… Magolor seemed like the best bet by the looks of it since they seem to talk often.. Maybe he knew??

  
  


“Hm?” The mage looked on as the entrance to the Starcutter had started to open. Kirby headed inside with a small wave as a greeting. “Hey Magolor. Are you busy?” Magolor, of course, looked thrilled to see the hero walk on in for a visit. His response was a resounding “Not at all!” that seemed more like a chirp than anything. “What do you need?”

  
  


“Well. I was curious..” He put his hands together as his eyes looked over at the Halcandran. “Have you happened to see Marx anywhere?”

“Marx?” Magolor looked interested. Recalling his recent banter with the guy. “Oh, I've seen him, alright.” 

“Really?! Do you know where he went?”

He blinked at Kirby in confusion for a second.  _ Did… he not tell him? _ More importantly,-- “Did he leave?” To this, Kirby nodded. “I don't know why but he just stopped showing up… no one's seen him..”

_ I wonder why. _ If Magolor remembered correctly, he knew well that this  _ had _ to be the result of Marx's feelings…  _ He went off and left just to prove me wrong?? Or does this actually mean he knows I'm right- _

“So… he.. Didn't tell you where he was going?” Kirby's voice snapped him back into reality. Looking at the worried male, Mag blinked a bit and responded with a shake of the head. 

“Though…” A smile curled onto his lips. “I think he had something to say to you.. Think he's too embarrassed to say it though!” With this the Star Warrior was taken aback. Embarrassed? Marx? By what? Magolor seemed to have caught his expression. "I'm not allowed to tell. You'd have to catch him yourself." He kept a gloved finger in front of his grin to signify silence. Helpful. 

Kirby couldn't help but fret as he left the ship, walking out with multiple questions in mind. _Ask him myself?_ What if he didn't want him to pry? Was it something he did that caused the purple haired magician to abscond from the face of the planet? _Is…_ _is he scared of me…?_

A pause. The pink haired male stopped in his tracks barely a few feet away from the Lor Starcutter. A new hesitance spread throughout his body from his core. Fearful? Marx? Of Kirby? He gulped. That wasn't unlikely considering their past. But things have changed right? Every ounce of nervousness Kirby had witnessed… it couldn't possibly have been caused by him right?? Was he unintentionally intimidating him the whole time? Is that why Magolor said he would be too embarrassed to talk about it? Because he's scared of the Star Warrior and wouldn't admit it??

"O-oh no…" A faint whisper escaped his mouth at the revelation. This whole time Kirby had wanted to become better friends with Marx after they'd reconciled… and now he scared him off! Oh he'd done it now! There had to be some way to fix this mess but how?? Would approaching him push him away further? Kirby shook his head slightly. Maybe he could ask someone else for help! Magolor had already proven to be mute on the situation… maybe there was bound to be someone else who could assist him…

Yeah… there had to be someone else…..

  
  
  


\----------

  
  
  
  


The moon shines bright that night, leaving a lone figure atop a tower to look over the sleeping kingdom of Dreamland at nightfall. Sir Meta Knight, as many would call him, was wary. Especially now that a certain someone had "vanished". He didn't believe it for a second, the clown  _ had _ to have been hiding something to have left so hurriedly. Whatever the case, the knight stood watch over the darkened land. He had to remain sharp in case his suspicions were right. He was almost certain they were.

_ Almost _ . It was possible he didn't exactly want to believe that the purple pest was up to no good. Why so? Well, for Kirby's sake, it'd be better if that wasn't the case. It was mostly wishful thinking on the swordsman's part. If anything of the sort really were to happen, the younger warrior would be devastated at the sight of his "friend" causing yet another betrayal. Meta Knight grunted quietly to himself, he won't have that happen, not again. As the night drew on, the knight still stood atop the tower. Watching closely, quietly vigilant of his surroundings.

Then he saw something.

  
  


"Meta! Hey Meta!" Said companion was approaching, waving his arm upwards to catch the masked one's attention. "Could you come down? Please?" Kirby called out to him. Meta Knight took a moment to think.  _ So he's here _ . But what was the reason for the sudden visit? Likely knowing the answer, the swordsman leapt down from his post, cape flowing behind him as his metallic boots hit the ground without as much as a sound. 

Kirby went over to him quickly, the worried expression on his features came clearer as he got closer. "Hey. Can we talk?" He let out as he looked over to his mentor and friend. Meta felt the concern, already piecing together what the pink haired male would ask.

"Of course. What is it you needed to talk about?" The older male's voice came out calm but he remained apprehensive. Kirby's eyes shifted lightly to the side in unsurety. There was hesitance in his voice. "Alright… so… I wanted to ask something."

"Yes?" Yellow orbs peered at the other Esteran as his hands wrapped over his star shaped amulet for comfort. He was nervous and bad at hiding it. After a second of what seemed to be rethinking, Kirby looked directly at Meta Knight and started. "I know you probably wouldn't bother with this since you don't like him but…. I'm worried about Marx.. He's been gone and…" He paused, wincing his last words out slightly. "I-it might have been my fault."

Of course he had made mention of the jester. The knight kept himself collected as he stared back. "Your fault? Why is that?" The current state the other seemed to be in wasn't one of minor or major concern but Kirby being doubtful over something did bring a type of insecurity within his mentor. He kept watch as Kirby struggled for a clear answer, twinges of embarrassment spread across his face. "I-it's probably just something stupid but…. I think he might be scared of me."

"Scared?" Now meta Knight was growing intrigued. Marx did appear to be panicked the last time he had seen him, though, it may have been just because he was caught alone by the knight. 

"Yeah… he didn't seem too good the last time I saw him. He looked like he was in a hurry to leave… have you seen him?" Night sky hues moved back and forth once more before staring back at the knight once more. "In a hurry…" Meta Knight repeated to himself in a soft murmur. "...I did see him once."

"Ah?" Kirby perked up, a hopeful shine in his eyes. "Really?? When? Where??" A gloved hand was held up to contain the male's excitement. Meta Knight continued, tone remaining nonchalant as he retold the events. "I saw him a few days back. He was atop a roof on one of the houses. He was just as quick to leave once I had started to approach him. I am not too sure of what he was doing or why he left. He mentioned returning to Nova."

"To Nova…?" 

  
  


"Yes. To Nova. Then he took off." He decided to leave out a few things but told mostly the truth. Kirby now looked confused, trying to make sense out of it. Maybe Marx wasn't really scared of him? But what happened? He usually lived with the wish granter anyway and his days on Popstar weren't always consistent but… he swore something strange had to be going on for such a quick disappearance. Could he track Nova down and ask?

"I suggest you leave it be." Kirby snapped out if his thoughts and gave a look of further confusion to the knight. "What?! Why?" "It is preferred that you do not get involved in whatever he might be caught in. It may not be something safe for you, Kirby." The older one responded sternly this time. This was to be expected. "But what if he's in trouble?" 

"Then that is Nova's issue is it not? If he had to leave, then he must have had his reasons. It could possibly be more troublesome if you interfere in whatever business they must have." It's not like he was being harsh about it, some of his words had sense- he knew what he meant- but Kirby couldn't help but feel doubtful. For a few moments he didn't respond until he let himself nod slightly at his friend. "....Right. Right. I should be careful.. Thanks."

This almost threw Meta Knight off, he had expected Kirby to put up more of a fight or argument of sorts. He didn't. "Hm…. Good night then. Unless there was something else you needed?" To this the starry eyed male shook his head. They bid each other adieu for the night and went back to their respective places, Meta Knight back on the tower and Kirby heading towards his home in the hills.

  
  


\----------

  
  
  


"Hm. Something has been bothering you lately." 

"Ah?" 

"You've been antsy ever since you came back from that planet. Don't say otherwise because I've noticed." A small knowing grin was thrown Marx's way as he was polishing a few clocks on a wall filled with many strange objects. Of course the space drifter would know something was up. Nova was sitting on an armchair near the corner of the room as he observed his companion. A fireplace was lit near it.

"Well… I don't suspect you wouldn't already know what's wrong." Marx mumbled but kept his gaze on the clockwork in front of him, a rag in hand. The reflection of the owner of the ship was still visible through there, legs crossed under his robes. "You don't seem to want to talk about it. Awful personal by what I can understand."

"Personal yet you still mention it." The jester mumbled once more, violet eyes piercing through the reflection in the clock's surface. Nova's expression didn't falter. "I mention it in case you wish to talk about it. I am not going to force you to, I was just pointing it out. It was quite an obvious issue anyway." Marx twitched uncomfortably in response. That statement was the equivalent of being told that his actions were see-through, which of course to Nova was pretty true. 

He  _ was _ powerful enough to know almost everything anyway.

"Obvious! Oh of course you think it is!" Marx started, already indignated enough throughout this whole ordeal. If this wish granting buffoon was so wise then maybe he should solve this instead! It'd only be fair wouldn't it? As embarrassing as it was, Marx only got more worked up the more he mulled it over in his mind. The ancient being watched as impatience and frustration filled the magician. It was quite typical, the wishgranter noted, for him to lose his composure like this if he wasn't sure of how to deal with something. Usually the purple male was confident in his methods and his ways of solving or approaching something, but this was unknown territory for him. It brought Nova another grin.

_Young love._ _How adorable._

"Don't be so flustered. You know well I'd be more than willing to give you the answer to this predicament of yours. All you must do is ask me  _ nicely. _ "

_ Nicely. _ Marx would've twitched further but instead tried to regain his lost composure. Humbling himself, something he hated doing, in order to get an answer. Was he that desperate?

Yes. Yes he was.  _ Anything _ to cure this dastardly illness. The magician turned to face his mentor, bowing head slightly as his voice no longer reflected as much anger as it did. "Would you please tell me what is wrong and how I can solve it, Nova?"

_ Oh that was quick _ . Nova's bright blue-purple eyes flicked across the room for a second. It seems like the other was taking this much more seriously than he anticipated. "Ah well, since you asked, it is only appropriate that I answer as promised." Marx perked up slightly but kept his cool. The wishgranter continued. "Now… you have been feeling unease and insecurity lately, much stronger than anything you've had before.." He paused to watch the mage's reaction. Gaze remaining fixated on the one speaking. "After observation, I've determined this feeling you have now is indeed what many people call  _ love _ ."

There was silence for a good moment. Seconds, minutes maybe, of nothing but endless ticking and clicking of clocks as the statement lingered within the purple haired male's mind. 

This is just what he feared, the confirmation from Nova was clear.

_ Oh no. _

"I know you are struggling to deal with this but worry no further, for there is a very simple solution to your little lovebug problem. Mind hearing it?" Watching Marx carefully, the wishgranter sat up slightly from his chair to adjust himself. Hands pushed together as his fingers pointed upwards. With little else to do, Marx nodded. "All you have to do so this doesn't turn you insane.. Is confess."

"Confess… …..What?!" He snapped out of it and looked at his mentor with bewilderment. "Well yes, once you confess and the word's in the air either one of two things could happen," the other continued calmly. "For one, your muse could reject your feelings and then you'd get closure, or he could accept your feelings if he feels the same way too."

_ Feel the same way? _ Marx didn't think of that but why would he?! Why on earth would Kirby reciprocate what he started to feel towards him? All Marx had done was bring trouble and sorrow to the young hero, there was no way in hell he could be foolish enough to look past that right?!

No. There was no way. There couldn't be, he reasoned. "....I don't think so." A small whisper-like protest came out of him. It wasn't very strong but within it was all of Marx's doubt and dissatisfaction with the event. Nova continued watching, a small frown surfaced onto his own features. "You don't believe so?"

"I don't." The response was short and clear. His final say. The jester turned his head away to the door in the room, walking towards the exit in a sulking gait unlike his usual stride.

He had to try to clear his mind somehow. At least just this once.

  
  
  
  


\---------

  
  
  
  


There was a lone asteroid in space. One that lay floating, not bound by the laws of gravity of other objects but it had its own orbit. On it one could see the countless amounts of objects in the Gamble Galaxy. Nothing but countless fields of stars, faraway meteors, planets and their moons or suns orbiting slowly around them.

It was almost like time didn't exist. Limitless. No rules or orders to be had. No feeling of confusion as one laid an eye on the spectacle of the universe itself. Bright and beautiful as it was, the dark canvas painted with all of its components into a masterpiece.

"It's fascinating…" Kirby had agreed as he held onto his Warpstar. Every venture outside of Popstar's atmosphere was unique in its own way. Almost like everytime he was sent into space something had changed. However, he couldn't exactly focus on that too much at the moment, he had to find his friend quick.

Zipping back and forth around different planetoids and other objects wasn't too hard but over time became annoying as some of the scenery looked pretty similar. Eventually the hero resolved he should take a break, uncertain of how much time he spent searching. He hoped he wouldn't take too long since making sure Meta Knight wouldn't catch his trail and track him down wasn't easy work. The quicker Kirby shows up to his home to reassure the knight nothing had occurred, the better.

With a quick click of the tongue, the Warpstar rocketed its way to an array of space rock. Large enough to lay on, Kirby figured. He made his stop on the largest one and got off of his magical vehicle to rest. The Star Warrior lay with his face upwards to look at the stars. Arms folded behind his head, he began to think for a while, first with no real direction until his thoughts condensed and started to gain focus.

Where could Marx have gone? What was he doing? Is he alright? How long would it be this way? There had been days where he couldn't help but think more of these questions. It must have started sometime after it was found out that Marx was alive or so he thought, figuring that there was always a part within his mind worried over the jester's well-being after that. Maybe it was because of his absence? Because of what had happened before? Kirby couldn't grasp it at first, it was confusing to him. 

As the two buried the hatched of their past mistakes, they promised to remain friends. It was hard but Kirby was happy to have the guy back. Years of weight had lifted off of his shoulders at that handshake and awkward hug interaction a while back. Everything since then had been… Not amazing but better. Marx seemed unsure but willing to give it a try and that's all that mattered to Kirby at the moment. Over time he felt like they did get closer, maybe not a lot but… enough. Enough for him. Kirby got to see Marx laugh, smile sometimes, and even befriend others he knew. It felt nice to be able to be so cool to one another even after all that had happened. It was like seeing something broken get fixed, slowly at first but once the work was done everything was up and running.

So… what happened now?

Starry blue galaxies met with the looming one up above. Did something bad happen? Kirby sure hoped not but looking back at how everything had progressed until now… was it likely? Magolor had said a few strange things over it, keeping it covered like a sort of surprise and like nothing too serious was going on. Maybe it was just that? A game? Nothing serious? Remembering Marx's gaze of distress sure didn't seem like  _ nothing serious _ . Maybe it was extremely serious. The pangs of worry and uncertainty hit Kirby harder by the minute. It felt horrible. It felt even worse that he couldn't even figure out what was wrong either. It was like he knew he had to help somehow but  _ how _ ? How could he help?

A sigh left him. He had to. It didn't matter how now. If his friend was in danger then he'd sure as hell come to save him! That's just what he does! Filled with newfound determination, Kirby got up and ran back to his Warpstar, ready to surf through space once more.

_ Where is Nova? _ Was a question he hoped not to ask until later. The space drifter's ship was usually unspottable until the host decided to let it be visible to mortals. Honestly if Kirby had wanted to find Nova first he would've asked Magolor to bring the Starcutter along but there was no time for that. After more countless hours(?) of searching the pink hero was about to give up until something more crossed his line of sight.

  
  


A lone asteroid.

Floating on its own.

  
  


He couldn't exactly determine what was so different about it. It was just like the other asteroids he had encountered, but from the distance it looked like there was something shining. Colorful, bright. Was it some sort of gemlike material in it?

Curious, Kirby came closer to it to inspect whatever was. Upon further inspection, the shining colors didn't belong to a gem, rather, they belonged to wings. Golden wings at that.

Kirby froze. Staring directly at the hexagonal scales, almost starstruck. He quietly let his eyes wander upwards, finding the same jester hat Marx traditionally wore. Was he hallucinating?!

  
  


"M-Marx?"

  
  


Marx almost jumped up from hearing the sudden voice. The voice that had started to plague him even more now as he had sat out here in space to be alone. His whole being was close to shuddering, close to screaming at his imaginary ghosts until he turned to meet the bright blue orbs he had recently dreamed of.

  
  


"K-Kirby…"

  
  


There was a long deadly silence.

It was time to face the music now that it was there in front of him. There was no escape now. He was trapped. The magician was at his weakest, found now by the one weakening him in the first place. He inched a bit away in surprise, trying to keep his gaze away from  _ those damned eyes! _ Trying to sound casual, he started. "S-so… what.. Brings you h-here..?"

Kirby tried finding himself, lost in the fact that he just found who he was looking for. He felt accomplished in that sense but still lost. Marx was still acting so strange! The shyness in his tone brought out a similar shyness in Kirby as he tried to reply. "O-oh uh… well I was… looking for you…" He felt his face get warmer which is strange, wasn't there supposed to be no temperature in space? It was embarrassing. Similar to the first exchanges they've had a while before.

There was another pause. "...You were l-looking for me?" The expression on the magician's face seemed slightly fearful as he repeated what Kirby had said. The latter rubbed his shoulder lightly. Some words mumbled out. "Was I not supposed to? ...I mean… you were acting really weird and I got worried… you stopped showing up.."

"You've noticed…"

"Well of course I have…!" He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Either way it didn't seem like Marx had anticipated this beforehand. He removed his hat for a moment, two poofy purple tufts of tied up hair over his already unruly mane. It looked so soft, Kirby thought. The expression on Marx's face softened slightly with a long sigh. "Well… the longer I drag this out, the worse it gets so… ….would you listen…?" His eyes reflected something Kirby hadn't seen before. It looked genuine. 

"S-sure…" He nodded, listening intensely for whatever the other had to say. Marx did another thing that was strange, he struggled to find words to say before he started speaking again.

"I…. ….I am not sure how you will take this… but it has c-come to my attention that… I have been having these.. Feelings… for someone…"

Playing it again in his head sounded strange. Kirby blinked a few times, processing.

Marx didn't stop, however. "And these are very strong… very  _ annoying _ feelings that won't go away… at least until I tell that someone about them…" He seemed to fidget with his fingers, blush on face becoming more apparent.

By then Kirby seemed to finally catch on to what was going on, or at least what he thought was going on. And what he thought was already crazy enough because he couldn't possibly be talking about him right?! Was this even really happening right now?! Maybe he was wrong and Marx  _ wasn't _ totally confessing his feelings to him specifically!

"....I-I guess what I am trying to say is that…. I'm trying to tell you how I feel…"

His eyes widened further. The silence seemed to return. Marx had already started to look impatient. Looking down for a moment before facing Kirby once more, sounding even more embarrassed and unsure. Any bit of dignity he had going into this had faded. "L-look, you can just go ahead a-and say no already I-I know this is b-bad-! I-I don't know w-why- it's stupid! I'm sorry I e-even brought it u-"

"Yes."

"..w-what?" Purple hues looked on in confusion. In a second Marx was tackled, arms quickly wrapped around him in an embrace tighter than an airtight vacuum bag. Struggling to breathe and comprehend what was going on, the jester reopened his eyes to a smiling Kirby wrapped around him. "I said yes! I said yes to your feelings, Marx!"

"W-what?! Do you even know what I'm talking about?! Kirby I- I'm in  _ love _ with you! Do you understand what that means?!"

"I understand enough to know you don't hate me! All this time I thought you were avoiding me because I did something bad somehow… But this is great because…" The starry eyed warrior took a moment to look into his companion's face. A tender grin and rosier-than-normal blush on his own features.

"I think I'm starting to feel it too…"

  
  



End file.
